I Hope Your Somewhere, Changing
I Hope your Somewhere, Changing is a HTFF episode. Plot Uncle Jagger announces to all the children, that they will be taking a family photo. Paws reveals she's excited not realizing she has a giant zit on her forehead. Diamond begins laughing at Paws, as she points out the zit. Paws looks in the mirror and freaks out. She tries popping it, but Chilly doesn't want her as she tells her it could scar her. Paws tries to get zit cream but realizes she's all out. Diamond then tells her she needs to face the truth. Cuts to the photography place, The davis family are about to take the picture, except for Pawswho miserably walks by, with a bag over head head. The photographer (Snapshot) tells her to take off the bag. Paws does and revealing the zit, Snapshot giggles as he's about to take the picture, Paws sighs as she wish she need how to change herself, when suddenly Paws' psychical appearance ends up changing to a clean faced version, (and the bag cleans form a dirty paper bag to a cleaner plastic one. And the picture is taken, Uncle Jagger sees the photo and notices how lovely it looks, Paws sees it and realizes her zit is gone, she jumps in the the air with joy, as the bag she wears, flies down on Snapshot's face and suffocates him. Later cuts to Paws at a vending machine, where Paws puts a coin in and tries to get a can of soda, but it ends up getting stuck. Paws bends over and tries to reach for the can, but gets stuck. She then wishes her arm was longer, when suddenly her appearance changes yet again to a longer arm. Paws ends up grabbing the soda and then releases her ability to change her forum, and decides to have fun with this. Cuts to a montage, where Paws enjoys changing herself. The highlights shown are Paws making herself taller to ride a roller coaster, Paws stretching out her arms for Penry, in order to for him to reach the shelf easier. Paws messing with Diamond's mirror reflection in order to get back at her and making herself a snake it order to retrieve an ice cube Mills kicked under the fridge. Cuts to the next morning, where Bubblegum comes up on Paws' bed, Paws pets her and decides to give her food. She then realizes her food is all the way in the kitchen, Paws tries to stretch her way in, but she ends up getting stuck in the forum. BubbleGum sees this and freaks out, as he pulls up a mirror and Paws sees this and freaks out as she rushes to tell Chilly. Chilly, is busy reading the newspaper and sees her horribly deformed niece. She decides to take to the only person who knows on who can fix this. Chilly goes to Sunset, Who reveals that Paws changes occurred due for the genericaling's ability to change it's appearance. Paws ended up over doing it. Chilly begs for Sunset for an answer, Sunset says all she knows is that a genericaling are supposed to change their form once in a while, and they can't heal injuries. Chilly begins to grab Sunset's wand tries casting spells on Paws in order to make her normal again. Paws freaks out as she tries to turn back to normal, but this results in Paws imploding herself into a non-existence matter. Chilly realizes she just killed her own niece, Sunset tries to back up but Chilly freaks out and results in her magic mixing with Sunset's magic and causes and explosion. Cuts to Raymond, who is heading home with her family. And sees the explosion and is horrified, and must of all realizes it destroyed the picture of her family. Raymond then suggests she and her family take a new pic. As Walda ends up revealing to Raymond she has a zit and doesn't want to take a picture. Moral " You don't have to Change a single thing, the world could change it's heart." Deaths *Snapshot suffocates. *Paws implodes. *Aunt Chilly and Sunset explode. Trivia *The title is a reference to Praying by Kesha. *Fans can compare this to Reformed form Steven Universe and Mimic Madness from Spongebob. *Aunt Chilly is confirmed to be a chimpanzee in this episode, evidenced by her chimp screeches when Paws gets deformed. *Cocktail makes a brief appearance by Chilly sees the deformed Paws. *Like Paw-O-Puss, This episode has no blood yet still has deaths. ** Coincidentally, Both have Paws turning into a creature of some sort. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes